


Good for you.

by larryaresoulmates



Series: Larry Stylinson Drabbles [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, Harry Styles - Freeform, Insecure Harry, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Short Story, after sex tho, bakery owner harry, business man louis, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryaresoulmates/pseuds/larryaresoulmates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{This idea is mine.}</p><p>{Prompt: Louis is taking Harry to an important party of the company he works for and Harry's freaking out on what to wear because he wants to look perfect. Yes, I got this idea as I listened to Good For You by Selena Gomez.}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good for you.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of my drabbles serie. To request, or more like suggest, an idea you can comment it on any of the drabbles or on the picture on instagram under this tag #larryaresoulmatesdrabblerequests. If I like it I'll write it and I'll give you credits for the prompt. I'll write drabbles with my own ideas too.

Harry's mind is going a mile a second and Louis can feel how tense the boy is as he craddles him closer by the waist. 

"Hazza, what's wrong? You're thinking too much, tell me what's on your mind." He says playing with the boys curls and massasing his temples a bit.

"It's nothing." He looks up from where he's lying on Louis' chest. The older man came over a few hours ago, they talked a bit and after a heated make out session one thing lead to another. So here they are now, and Harry hasn't stoped thinking about the party Louis told him he was taking him with a few minutes after waking up. Louis is a kinda prestigious business man and he's just a bakery owner, Harry has to look perfect so he can make Louis proud and make him justice when he's there haging of his arm as they walk around all those people.

"Cmon baby, tell me..." He tickles him softly on his sides, making Harry giggle.

"Im just thinking about the party... Do you think I should go shopping? I don't think I have anything appropriate for it. And should I cut my hair a bit too? Isn't it too long? Should I wear a bit of make up? I have some pimples on my forehead and-" Harry's rant is interrupted by Louis' laughter. "Hey, don't do that!" He slaps him on the chest and tries to stand up.

"Nooo, bring your naked soft bum back here." Louis demands and Harry obeys, a pout forming on his lips as he lays by Louis' side with his arms crossed above his chest. "Harry, love, you have a lot of perfect outfits for it, you're the most stylish person I've known. If you still want to buy one just let me know and we'll go get it for you or you could ask me for the money, I dont care. But dont cut your beautiful hair or put on make up just for a stupid party, I don't know why you're stressing about it."

"I just wanna look good for you, make you proud of going with me."

"Awh baby." He straddles his lap and looks down at him. "Im fucking proud of you and being with you, I love your style and your face and your hair and everything. Just be yourself, the people at the conpany are nice, plus I dont really care about what they think. Anyways, Im sure they'll love you, alright?" Harry nods. "Now smile for me." Harry gives him a toothy grin.

"Let's shower." Harry proposes with a smirk after they kiss. Louis makes a sexual noise and they burst in laughter.

"Let's go." He chuckles and they get out of bed. Louis pinches Harry's bum and races him to the bathroom.


End file.
